


Superhero

by Poetessia



Category: Misfits
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetessia/pseuds/Poetessia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILER 2X3!!]<br/>---------<br/>"Quindi? Cos'hai da perdere?"<br/>Si alzò dalla panchina, spingendo il tasto "play" e ascoltò la fine della canzone, sentendosi sempre più sicuro della propria scelta: [...] perlomeno avrebbe reso felice qualcuno.<br/>"The spiderman is always hungry... be', ho giusto lo stomaco vuoto."<br/>--------<br/>Come avrei fatto proseguire io la puntata "Memorie Dal Futuro".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero

«Simon! Non andartene, non ti chiedo niente, solo un po' di coccole!»  
Nathan urlò ancora qualcosa, ma Simon ormai non lo sentiva più: era ormai arrivato fuori dal centro sociale, ma continuava a correre, come impazzito, fino a quando non gli mancò il fiato; si sedette su una panchina e rovistò all'interno della tasca alla ricerca del lettore mp3, in modo da coprire con la musica il casino della sua mente.  
«È assurdo.» si disse, scorrendo frenetico le varie canzoni senza sapere per quale optare «Mi insulti fin dal primo momento che ci vediamo e poi cerchi di strapparmi le mutande? Dico, ma che problemi hai?»  
Scosse la testa, ridendo amaro: avrebbe dovuto rimanere nella clinica psichiatrica, parlare da solo non era considerato esattamente un indice di normalità.  
Un suono di violini soggiunse dalle cuffie, lasciando Simon interdetto per un momento: aveva smesso di saltellare da una canzone all'altra interrompendo il suo soliloquio, e il lettore aveva optato per "Lullaby" dei Cure. Forse la melodia calma e la voce sussurrata di Robert Smith avrebbero placato il turbine di pensieri...  
Simon sospirò profondamente: non era raro che una persona omosessuale che non volesse ammettere il suo orientamento si celasse dietro a una maschera di volgarità e ribadisse sovente quanto apprezzasse le forme femminili, cosa che Nathan non mancava di fare. Aveva sin da principio puntato palesemente Kelly a causa del suo grande e morbido seno, nonostante regolarmente si ritrovassero a coprirsi vicendevolmente di insulti, e addirittura allora, mentre cercava di spogliare Simon, Nathan aveva descritto con gioia le mani della prima donna che l'aveva masturbato.  
Gli aveva chiesto di raccontare la sua prima volta, fatto che sembrava quasi una presa in giro: le esperienze di Simon si limitavano ad alcuni baci dati a Sally, l'assistente sociale che poi aveva ucciso, e al sesso orale ricevuto da parte di Lucy, cose che Nathan sapeva bene. Era perfettamente a conoscenza del fatto che Simon con le donne fosse un totale fallimento.  
All'improvviso un assurdo pensiero prorruppe nella testa di Simon, che mise in pausa i Cure e si fermò a rifletterci su.  
"Ti è sempre andata male con le donne... perché non provi con un uomo?"  
"Che sciocchezza." si disse repentino, scuotendo veloce la testa come per scacciare tale pensiero, senza però riuscire nel proprio intento.  
"Dai, pensaci." una parte di lui che fino ad allora sembrava essere sempre stata sopita ora gli parlava con voce suadente "Nathan Young, i suoi voluttuosi ricci, il suo corpo esile... non era male il bacio tutto sommato, non credi?"  
«Smettila.» si ritrovò a dirsi ad alta voce. Si sentiva sdoppiato, quasi schizofrenico: la voce riprese parola, ma Simon la ignorò, cercando di zittire completamente la propria mente.  
Nonappena ci riuscì si sentì improvvisamente triste, una sensazione che partiva in qualche modo dallo stomaco: esso era vuoto, come in briciole.  
"Mangerò qualcosa al distributore automatico." si disse Simon con semplicità: dentro di sé, però, iniziò a farsi strada la consapevolezza che quella non era certo fame, o gola.  
Aveva bisogno di coccole.  
"È da troppo tempo che non ricevo un minimo di amore." si disse mesto, mentre un nodo andava a formarsi all'altezza del pomo d'Adamo e gli occhi iniziavano a pizzicare "Sally mi ha usato e basta, Lucy era matta... che cazzo gli faccio alle donne io?"  
Guardò al cielo, rifiutandosi di piangere. La parte sopita di lui sembrò risvegliarsi.  
"Quindi? Cos'hai da perdere?"  
Si alzò dalla panchina, spingendo il tasto "play" e ascoltò la fine della canzone, sentendosi sempre più sicuro della propria scelta: avrebbe dato una possibilità a Nathan e a se stesso e, per male che potesse andare, perlomeno avrebbe reso felice qualcuno.  
"The spiderman is always hungry... be', ho giusto lo stomaco vuoto."

Silenzioso e invisibile, Simon si fece strada all'interno del centro sociale, arrivando dove si trovava Nathan: il ragazzo era mollemente poggiato al muro fumando, con la radio a volume moderato che seguitava a trasmettere i Wham!, e sembrava avere uno sguardo piuttosto triste; com'era prevedibile, non stava piangendo: non era da lui.  
Simon salì fino ad arrivare a un metro scarso da lui, poi si rese nuovamente visibile e prese parola.  
«Scusa per prima.»  
Nathan sussultò in modo teatrale, e la sigaretta gli volò di mano.  
«Amore mio!» lo salutò «Mi hai spaventato! Dai, siediti qui, parliamo.»  
Simon non potè fare a meno di sentirsi sollevato: perlomeno la furia sessuale di poco prima si era calmata.  
«Ho esagerato prima.» annunciò Nathan, sinceramente costernato «Mi sono scordato che con te è meglio andarci piano. Ti ho spaventato, vero?»  
Simon sorrise «Un po'.»  
"Fatti coraggio." si disse, felice che Nathan non fosse telepatico come Kelly "Prendi l'iniziativa, dai..."  
«Se vuoi» disse, esitante «possiamo riprendere da dove abbiamo cominciato.»  
Nathan sorrise malizioso.  
«Non vedo l'ora di vedere il tuo uccellone.»  
«Prima però» lo ignorò Simon, dirigendosi verso lo stereo e collegando il suo lettore al cavo AUX «fammi staccare questa musica, ti prego. I Wham! mi hanno sempre fatto schifo.»  
«Cosa ti piace allora?» si interessò Nathan: Simon sorrise sornione, mentre "Lullaby" iniziava a suonare dalle casse.  
«I Cure.»  
Senza stare a pensarci, Simon fiondò le labbra su quelle di Nathan, che rispose pronto e senza esitazioni: un turbinio di sensazioni inaspettate si impossessò di Simon, che iniziò a desiderare il ragazzo in modo intenso e prepotente. Voleva vedere meglio il suo corpo asciutto, toccarlo, sentirne il calore...  
«Barry...» sentì gemere da parte di Nathan: generalmente gli dava fastidio quello stupido soprannome, ma in quel momento gli sembrò che accrescesse la loro intimità. Si spogliarono vicendevolmente con foga, poi Nathan si sdraiò, accogliendo Simon sopra di lui: Simon cercò di non dargli a vedere quanto fosse emozionato e disorientato.  
"Calmati." si disse "Lasciati trasportare dall'istinto e dalla musica."  
Avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio di Nathan, seguendo le parole di Robert Smith e iniziando a cantare dolcemente.  
«Non muoverti, fermo, calmo, mio prezioso ragazzo  
Non agitarti così o ti amerò solo di più...»  
«Sì...» mormorò Nathan «Amami Barry...»  
Non se lo fece dire due volte.

«Devo essere sincero.» ruppe il silenzio Nathan, sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio di Simon «Se anche solo un mese fa qualcuno mi avesse detto che avrei scopato con un uomo l'avrei mandato a fare in culo. Ma è stato fantastico!»  
«Figurati se a me avessero detto che con un uomo ci avrei perso la verginità.» confessò Simon, ancora inebriato da quell'esperienza tanto bella e surreale.  
"È così che deve sentirsi un supereroe." pensò tra sé, mentre Nathan si voltava a guardarlo in volto, intensamente.  
«Sei bellissimo, lo sai?» chiese candido, accarezzandogli il viso. Simon abbassò gli occhi, arrossendo. «Sei fatto.» lo liquidò.  
«E quando arrossisci sei ancora più bello.» rincarò Nathan, baciandolo lievemente. Simon lo ricambiò appassionato.  
«Che ne dici di dormire?» propose Nathan con un sorriso gentile; senza aspettare risposta si alzò per spegnere lo stereo, e fu allora che Simon notò una stranezza: un tatuaggio sulla spalla destra piuttosto grosso, a forma di cuore, attraversato da una pergamena che recitava il suo nome.  
«Quello?» chiese, timoroso: possibile che Nathan avesse fatto un gesto tanto sconsiderato?  
Nathan si voltò con aria interrogativa: «Quello cosa?»  
«Il tatuaggio.» esitò Simon «Il tatuaggio che hai sulla spalla.»  
Nathan si contorse per vedere ciò che indicava l'amante, palesemente sorpreso.  
«A dire il vero non ricordo di averlo fatto.» confessò «Ma non me ne pento affatto, amore mio.» aggiunse subito, dando un buffetto a Simon e stendendoglisi vicino «Scusa ma la scopata di prima mi ha spompato. Buonanotte tesoro.» lo salutò, addormentandosi all'istante senza neppure spegnere le luci. Simon però era vigile, attento, e il suo cervello stava lavorando solerte: quello strano desiderio da parte di Nathan verso Simon era nato dopo aver accompagnato Kelly dal tatuatore, lo stesso che Nathan aveva fatto incazzare... lo stesso che aveva puntato l'ago verso Nathan, che subito dopo si era massaggiato una spalla... la destra.  
"È colpa del tatuatore." dedusse "Quella fottuta tempesta deve avergli dato il potere di rendere i tatuaggi reali o giù di lì..."  
Sentì la gola chiudersi "Che cosa sciocca, sto piangendo per una scopata con uno che considero irritante e che, probabilmente, mi considera uno sfigato. Perché alla fine è ciò che sono. Io l'amore non me lo merito."  
Si sforzò per reprimere un timido singhiozzo, temendo che Nathan lo sentisse; poi, accortosi che Nathan non aveva certo un sonno leggero, lentamente iniziò a scivolare via, riprendendo i vestiti e non avendo neppure cura di indossarli, rendendosi invisibile e dirigendosi velocemente verso l'uscita.  
Non era neppure arrivato alla porta che un secondo singhiozzo gli si fece strada dentro. Corse verso l'uscita, sbattendo la porta con violenza.  
«Fanculo!» imprecò all'aria, le lacrime che gli solcavano il viso e i singhiozzi che lo scuotevano «Un coglione! Sono un coglione, un illuso, uno sfigato e basta! Fanculo!»  
Si sedette sulla stessa panchina di poco prima, nudo, noncurante dell'aria che lo colpiva e senza capire come mai fosse così scosso dalla consapevolezza che il sentimento di Nathan non era reale.  
"È come quando Matt mi ha preso per il culo." si disse, furioso: improvvisamente era diventato ovvio come mai fosse tanto scosso, e tale ovvietà lo scosse ancora di più.  
"Sono gay."  
«Ottimo!» esclamò, il volto finalmente asciutto e una voce ferma, dura, non più rotta dai singhiozzi «Cesso, sfigato e finocchio! Ma che bello!»  
"Nathan ti ha detto che sei bellissimo."  
«MA VAFFANCULO!» urlò. Era sconvolto al punto tale da essere tornato visibile per errore: rosso in viso infilò in tutta fretta i vestiti, incamminandosi verso casa.  
"In ogni caso, appena possibile andrò dal tatuatore e cercherò di levargli quello scarabocchio dalla spalla. Quello che è giusto è giusto."

***

«Quel bastardo!» commentò Curtis uscendo dallo studio del tatuatore, ormai morto, massaggiandosi la pancia «Vi rendete conto? Mi stava ammazzando, cazzo!»  
«Non che io fossi messo meglio.» commentò Simon triste, ricordando il filo spinato stretto intorno al collo e la disperazione di Nathan: per quanto fosse folle, sicuramente quell'esperienza l'avrebbe annoverata nel reparto dei ricordi migliori.  
Proprio Nathan, diversamente dal solito, era rimasto per tutto il tempo zitto: al momento di separarsi e dirigersi ognuno a casa propria, aveva rincorso Simon che stava avviandosi triste verso casa sua, bloccandolo toccandogli la spalla.  
«Barry.» attirò la sua attenzione «Voglio parlarti di quello che è successo nei giorni scorsi...»  
«Tranquillo.» lo bloccò Simon: dopo la serata passata con lui gli aveva raccomandato l'assoluto riserbo per non sbandierare la sua omosessualità subito. In realtà non voleva che gli altri venissero a conoscenza dei suoi reali sentimenti, e si era sforzato di stare alla larga da Kelly o, in sua presenza, di pensare alle cose più stupide pur di tenere lontano dalla sua mente Nathan.  
Prese coraggio: «So già cosa vuoi dirmi e sì, so che è per il tatuaggio e che in realtà sei pazzo di Kelly, ma tranquillo, non mi sono fatto illusioni e, per dirla tutta, ci sono stato per curiosità e per zittirti. Ciao.» lo liquidò, voltandosi e tornando sui suoi passi, timoroso che Nathan capisse qualcosa.  
Alle spalle di Simon arrivò una voce stranamente triste e sussurrata.  
«Davvero è così?»  
Si voltò di nuovo: Nathan lo fissava di sottecchi mantenendo la testa bassa, il viso accartocciato in un'espressione triste; Simon rimase in silenzio.  
«Senti Simon...» iniziò Nathan, esitante e il medesimo tono basso di poco prima: stranamente, lo stava chiamando per nome «Mi sembri un uomo sensibile, quindi te lo dico... non è stata colpa del tatuaggio. Cioè, sì, un po', ma non del tutto, ecco.»  
Simon lo fissò interrogativo, una timida speranza che gli cresceva in petto.  
«Cazzo...» imprecò Nathan, guardando il cielo come alla ricerca delle parole adatte «Come dire...»  
«Sii schietto.» lo esortò Simon.  
«Tu mi sei sempre piaciuto.» sputò Nathan «Solo che... è molto più facile umiliare, degradare e in generale buttare merda su qualcuno piuttosto che ammettere di amarlo. E mi ci è voluto un coglione che ha tentato di rendermi la vita difficile per capirlo. Mi ha liberato, in realtà, forse avrei dovuto ringraziarlo prima che crepasse.»  
Rise, amaro.  
«Comunque fai finta di nulla. Appena possibile andrò in un bar gay e cercherò qualcun altro. Non avrà mai i tuoi bellissimi occhi azzurri, ma hey, bisogna accontentarsi nella vita. E poi potrò sempre vederli durante il servizio sociale.»  
In tutto quel lasso di tempo, Simon era rimasto in silenzio, impassibile, nonostante dentro di sé fosse esplosa la gioia: d'improvviso sorrise, un sorriso che si trasformò presto in una risata felice come mai in vita sua. D'istinto corse verso Nathan, nonostante li separassero pochi centimetri, e lo sollevò in aria girando su se stesso.  
«Ma che cazzo...» lo sentì dire, ma lo zittì presto con un bacio ricambiato con stupore e passione.  
«Potrai vederli tutte le volte che vuoi, Nathan!» urlò di gioia, continuando a stringere il ragazzo e cercando le parole adatte da aggiungere senza successo: lo baciò una seconda volta, con meno irruenza e più dolcezza, mentre il suo stomaco sembrava riempirsi di un nettare dolce e caldo.  
"Ma quale sesso." si ritrovò a pensare "È l'amore che ti fa sentire un supereroe.  
E più supereroe di me, adesso, non c'è nessuno."


End file.
